


Demonized Purity

by tigersharktimes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Megstiel - Freeform, Spanking, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate causes two driven creatures to crash into each other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonized Purity

**Author's Note:**

> Was written in 2011. Already posted at my website.

Just having left Crowley´s torture chambers, Castiel rushed blindly through the morbid corridors, hopping mad, because his disputes with the king of hell were getting out of hand, and so was the war in heaven. Feeling the weight of every year of his existence, feeling utterly desperate and alone, worse than the times when he was raising the Winchesters from hell, he even forgot to zap away instantly.

And as bad luck would have it, she just entered the building through a trap door, apparently to spy on Crowley, and was caught off guard by the angel. On the spot, she startled backwards, looking as surprised as he was, but also as beaten as he felt, while the secret door banged shut below her. The one demon who mocked him gleefully on the day Lucifer had captured him and ever since. 

Bitch! Castiel swore silently, not sure if he even meant the demon or actually fate herself.

The demon´s lips curled with contempt. "So, you didn´t kill Crowley after all, you lying sack of shit."

He didn´t move a muscle, didn´t even blink; only glared at her with burning hate. He didn´t have the time or the energy to battle with her. The endless insults of all demons and humans had worn him out. He had enough for eternity.

"I am really disappointed. Didn´t you enjoy our kiss?" Exactly like last time, she gazed up and down the length of his body, saucily checking his amenities.

He frowned. She was even more wicked than the usual demons and even more confusing. Simply nasty. "I don´t know what you´re saying."

"Pity." Her eyes blazed darkly.

He still hadn´t figured out if she was playing her games to trick him or just for pleasure. "Did you want me to enjoy our kiss?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not at all."

A sudden noise behind them made Castiel aware how close they were to Crowley´s domain. In an instant, he grabbed the demon, and zapped them away to a gloomy and desolate park.

"Hey! Don´t do that ever again, you ignorant sap. I..."

He smashed her into the next tree. "Stop...talking."

"Oh...Clarence..." She smiled arrogantly, shoving her breasts into him, licking her lips invitingly. "...why don´t you try and make me...?"

Her mockery not only infuriated him but stirred awake a curious memory. The babysitter teasing the pizza man by withholding the money until he had made her pay the price in a different way. And so he sealed those pouty lips by sheer instinct, urging his hips into her, not even being aware where his motivation actually came from. At once, she snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. For a second he pondered if she had pushed him to do what she had wanted him to do all along, but stopped thinking the very next moment, locking one of his hands in her hair, recalling the feeling of its luscious silkiness. Their kiss deepened, his tongue slid easily past her lips, tasting a flavor he couldn´t specify, weird but not unpleasing, something purely natural. His senses started turning into a mush.

Eagerly responding to his thrusts, she put her hands on his zipper.

A searing fire was shooting through his groin, and he broke free, startled. "What are...you...you...." The darkness in those eyes.

"I´ll show you something better than heaven." Easily, she pulled his zipper down, shoving her hand into his pants, cradling his balls, scratching the sensitive skin lightly with her nails. 

He yelped like a young boy, which was no surprise, considering nobody had ever done this to him, and his cock got hard and erect in no time. 

"Such an angelic size." She laughed, tightening her grip, rubbing and squeezing delicately. "I´m impressed."

The wickedness on those lips. He hissed in need, a need he had always suppressed, a need he had been barely aware of, not until the demon had started defying him.

"Mmm...this is what I should have done every time we crashed into each other." She leaned into him, increasing the pressure and the pace with sophisticated skill. 

His hips bucked involuntarily, the friction way too much too fast, and a throaty moan slipped over his lips. He bit them hard, forcing himself not to make another sound, not showing this bitch that he actually enjoyed what she was doing to him.

"There you go my blue-eyed angel." She smiled self-satisfied, pumping him harshly now, while she captured his bitten lips in a victorious kiss.

The lewdness of this vessel.... He came in a convulsive shudder, spilling his seed, soiling her and himself. The strangest, sweetest heat flushed his vessel, but also incredible shame and guilt, a combination of sensations he had hardly ever experienced. Is this burning heat natural? Do humans really desire to feel this way? Do I desire to feel this way?

"What a glorious mess..." She licked her hand clean, smiling peculiarly. "...poor angel baby."

Forgive me Father for I have sinned. Aghast, he fumbled his cock back into his pants, pulling his zipper up, and backed away. 

"Hey...nothing to worry about...first time and all..."

He didn´t reply nor look at her, just zapped away, leaving her where she was, feeling completely filthy. Well! No surprise. I´m not just working with demons now, no, I let them humiliate me. Not that it mattered, now that there were demons everywhere around him. I stink of demons. Sometimes I wonder why nobody notices. Not even Dean. 

*******************************************

 

The next time she was calling for him. He hadn´t even known that a demon actually was able to call him until this moment. As if she was through a single incident mysteriously all at once connected to him. 

She waited in an abandoned building, pacing around restlessly, eyes flashing with anger.

"I´m an Angel of the Lord. No call boy," he declared sourly, not sure why he had come here at all.

"Cute." Her lips slightly twitched. "But I don´t give a fuck. What did you do to me?"

"What did I do to you?" His confusion was not feigned.

"Since our last...clash...I feel different. Feverish. Sick."

"So?"

"I´m a demon. I don´t get sick." Even though she was furious with him, she was getting close, pulling at his sleeves, drawn to him like he was magnetic. "I don´t need this now...I´m already on the run..."

He slapped her hands off. "Do not touch me."

"Is Clarence not in the mood today? What is it? Got beaten up by Raphael or maybe by Crowley?" She snaked around him, gloating. "Maybe it was something totally different. Did the Winchester boy fuck up again?" The boy. Not boys. 

"Shut...up!"

"Oh, here we go again. How long will you last this time, you impotent sap?"

"Do you really wanna test me?"

She grinned and rubbed her hands over her nipples. "Why, no. I´m a nice demon. Didn´t you get that already?"

He barely moved when he smashed her into the wall, slamming his mouth against hers in a most violent kiss, even making her lips bleed. 

For a few moments, she struggled, surprisingly experiencing more pain than she had expected, even if she was a demon. But then heat and desire took over, and she countered his attack, shoving her tongue into his mouth, giving the virgin a lesson in pleasure. And miracles never ceased to happen, he turned out to be a valiant student, taking and giving back every kiss, touch, and lick slightly sloppy but enthusiastically. Quickly more than ready to move this along, she fumbled his zipper down, and his cock sprang into her hands, throbbing potently, begging her to take naughty care of it again.

"No." A mew of protest. His eyes turned the color of dark ink.

"Why, yes." She tore his shirt open, taking his left nipple into her mouth, sucking noisily. 

He drew a sharp breath and grabbed her shoulders. His fingers dug deep into her flesh, bruising her significantly, leaving an eternal mark. Yet he was not pushing her away but holding on. Those demonic lips and tongue worked so well on him...so good...so needy...so intimate.... Nobody had ever dared to get that close to him, like he was just some guy, and not an angel.

Eyes glazed in lust, lips gleaming with saliva, she didn´t wait for consent but unbuckled his pants swiftly, pushing him back.

The angel, who could have erased her in a split second, tumbled and landed flat on his back, swallowing a grunt of relish, but couldn´t help giving away his needs by his straining cock.

"Does the choir boy want me that much?"

Nobody had ever dared talk to him like this. Not even Anna. Certainly not Dean. 

"Not a problem. I want this cock in me, angel baby. So pure and pretty. So ready to fuck." 

Speechless, he watched her getting rid of her pants and underwear, showing off a dark triangle between a milky pair of legs. Time slowed, though, his heartbeat was racing in his chest, and his arousal became agonizing, which he only revealed with a small rasping sound.

"It´s time to strip away this purity." In high spirits through his blatant readiness she settled down on him, swamping him with wetness, burying his length to the hilt in her pussy. "Oooh...sweet holiness...sweet mother of Jesus..."

Her blasphemy made him growl with disgust, and still he couldn´t find the strength to fight her off, even if he was being ravished by evil itself. The blistering heat of her tight pussy was now the world, heaven and hell at the same time. His hands found her breasts, squeezing, feeling her nipples sticking pointedly through the fabric of her shirt. This is because of me. This is because I´m wanted. This is just for Castiel...

"Oh yes, baby." Giggling, she rode him, tits bouncing and rubbing against his hands, hair flying untamed. 

Teasing bitch! Just like that, he lashed out and spun her around, landing on top now, slamming into her like a hammer. 

She squealed with delight. "Awww..that´s the spirit...fucking...like you were made for this...pretty boy angel..."

He ripped her shirt off, longing to touch the firm naked flesh underneath, though; female breasts were still a mystery to him. This is only her vessel. She´s a demon. A follower of Lucifer. A thing. Not a female at all. His aching cock thought otherwise, sinking further and further into the depths of her darkness, thrusting all his light away in ecstasy with evil.

Feeling her muscles clenching around his rigid length, she bent her head back, cheering viciously. "Hell yes...fuck me...Angel of Heaven!" 

Creeping branding heat...colliding...merging...with sin...and darkness... He came in a rush. Not as fast as the first time, but quickly enough to make him gasp in surprise, spurting his splashy seed in the hotness of her vessel. "Oh my God!" Blasphemy! Although, he was shocked, he kept slamming into her until he was utterly spent. 

She held on tightly, pressing tasty kisses on his panting quivering lips. But now he flinched back, slipping out of her, observing her bare body and his limp and dripping penis in utter disgust. What is this? What am I doing? And why am I doing it?

She flashed him a fiendish leer. "What´s up, Clarence? Not satisfied?"

"I suppose I am." In a second he put him himself in order, as if they had never done anything but talk. "But I can´t keep on doing this. I´m in the middle of a civil war."

"Whatever you say, Clarence." Moaning, she stretched her legs, showing off her rosy spot. "The hard-on you´re already sporting again tells me otherwise."

She was right but he squared his shoulders defiantly anyway. "Maybe I had occasion, okay? But I never wanna do that again." He zapped away.

 

*********************************************

 

It was the dead of night in Bobby´s kitchen. Two shadowy figures were standing around having a staring contest.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean complained at last. "I called you many times."

"On a mission."

"Aw...right." Dean eyed him curiously. The angel looked strangely bedeviled. So what? Cas had never been Mr. Sunshine anyway. "Still heaven´s most avid missionary, huh?" Dean fetched a bottle and poured him a drink. 

"I have to beat Raphael." Castiel stared at the glass, grimacing. Infernal liquor. "I don´t want a drink." I need to stay focused. He moved around, looking in every corner, observing the shelves and cupboards. "I want peanutbutter."

"Peanutbutter?" Dean replied, puzzled. "Where is that coming from?"

"I don´t know." Castiel sighed. "Somehow I just crave the stuff."

The angel craving food was never a good sign. "Everything good, Cas? It´s not Famine again, right?"

"No. It´s just me." He didn´t know his expression was an illuminated billboard of troubled distress. "It´s not of import."

"Really? You look frustrated. Don´t get any fun lately?"

"It´s just the war..."

...and the bitch not calling me by my name. Never would he confess something so stupid and trivial to anyone. Certainly not to Dean.

Absently, Dean rummaged through the cupboards. "That´s why you´re sulking over your drink? Come on. If I didn´t know you better I´d guess it´s a girl?" It was only a shot in the dark; he was just teasing the ancient creature. But when he turned around catching Castiel with the same uneasy expression as at the moment he found out that Castiel was still a virgin he was wondering. "It isn´t, is it?"

"Of course not. I have problems far more complex."

"You want one? We could go to the brothel again."

"No. Thank you. The war tires me out." And the demon as well.

"I´m never too tired to have fun with a girl. Why is that bothering an angel?"

"What would be the purpose of getting me a girl, now of all times?"

"Pleasure."

"Dean...I can´t spare a moment..." Of course. That´s why I can´t stop thinking about meeting her again.

"Sure...blahblahblah...Raphael. I got it. Suit yourself then." Now it was Dean who was sulking.

"I will." No matter if it´s good for me or not.

"There!" Dean banged a jar of a brown substance on the table. "Happy now?"

Trying to make peace Castiel quickly knocked his drink back. Grumpily Dean joined him. 

In the end the bottle was empty, and Dean had fallen asleep, though, Castiel was the one drinking the most of it. It didn´t help, though, to kill his craving for her. That she was a demon, an abomination even, didn´t change the fact that he wanted her. He had come here to ask Dean for advice about females, but facing him, Castiel had figured that he just couldn´t do it. It had been inappropriate to even think of it in the first place. Why couldn´t he let it go? After all the times messing around with her, dozens of occasions already, he still couldn´t stop, yet he wasn´t making any progress. He should return to heaven to fight Raphael. He should assist his angel brothers. He shouldn´t go to the brothel asking any females for advice of no importance. No, he really shouldn´t. He unscrewed the glass and savored the one taste that brought back delicious memories to make up his mind. 

 

*******************************************************

 

They had slowed down at an unknown house, a nice place with brightly colored walls. Through the window she noticed a beautiful but solitary landscape and a mass of trees in the distance. The angel had brought her to the middle of nowhere, an isolated spot to keep them hidden from the world and all people. Well! What else is new? The large and cozy looking bed with the clean linen, for a start. What the fuck? She gave him the most peculiar look. "Oh my! Clarence..." This was unusual. This was so not him. Alarm flared through her nerves. "I didn´t know you dreamt of a house with picket fences."

"This is for you."

"Me?" she spluttered. "I didn´t need any of this. I just want to fuck." 

"Not yet." His eyes turned a stormy sea.

"I´m out of here." She whirled around ready to dissolve into black smoke.

"Come here!" He grabbed her and dropped into the rocking chair in front of the bed. "You really need a firm hand." Swiftly, he bent her over his knee, slapping her rear energetically. 

"Hey!" she screamed, more in surprise than pain. 

He slapped her again. smack 

"Stop it!"

He didn´t but tore her pants down and her slip, slapping her bare flesh, again and again. smack SMACK

"Clarence!!!"

With one hand he yanked her head back, exposing her neck for a biting kiss, while he continued slapping her rear with the other hand. This is righteous. She did more than wrong. She is evil. She doesn´t deserve mercy. 

She struggled and squealed. "Let go!" Her ass was burning hot like fire, not in a painful but in a rather delightful spicy way. Fuck! How did that happen? How did he gain control? "Jerk!" How can I feel like this? Her pussy went from being slightly damp to dripping wet...oozing in pleasure because of him...because of what he did to her... SCREW IT! She was the one being in control. She was the one playing him. She was not the one...giving up...small little yelps....

"Filthy abomination...you are disgusting...you deserve to be punished..." His voice rolled like thunder while he kept slapping her rear with angelic enthusiasm. 

"You think you have the right to lecture me, bastard angel!" She squirmed and writhed like a wild animal. sweet infernal lust

Blasphemy! More anger flared up in him. He slapped her harder. He wanted to hurt her. He wanted her begging him to do her. He wanted her to admit that she liked being taken by him. He wanted her to say his name. The chair started rocking fervently from his draconian exercises; giving the spanking a new exciting touch. SMACK BACK SMACK FORTH SMACK BACK

"No!" Mad with fury she bucked against him, involuntarily rubbing his cock to delicious hardness in the process. 

"That´s for being disrespectful..." SMACK "...profane..." SMACK "...nasty..." SMACKSMACKSMACK

I´m not your bitch! Even though she had been hurt much worse in the past by creatures and humans of every kind; tortured in the cruelest ways not to forget about the eternity she had spent in hell nobody had ever...had never...dared... 

"Oh yes." Gently he licked the red and swollen curves, dancing up and down in front of his face, cooling first with his saliva, and then torturing them further with fierce nips. "Exactly...like...this." 

"This is taught in heaven?" She had been humiliated so many times but never spanked like a child. Never been controlled and overpowered, not even in her worst hours. "How sick are they up there?"

His tongue found her cleft, exploring her most hidden spots; his fingers started petting her pussy, finding it dripping wet. "Aw...this makes it just...if you really hate what I´m doing why is your vessel so moist..." He licked a hot trail up and down her cleft, pushing two fingers at once into her pussy, teasing her clit. "...and tasty..."

Sharp stings of pleasure raced through her groin. Hell no! She couldn´t let him know. She couldn´t let him win. "This is just because I think of Lucifer every time I´m fucking you..." 

"Unbelievable!" In a swift motion he jerked to his feet and flung her on the bed. The abandoned chair kept on rocking in the same rhythm as he tore off his tie, coat, and shoes. creak creak creak

For the first time she was too stunned for a cheeky response. Seeing him undress while his smoldering eyes stared her down was completely unnerving. He had never gotten undressed to fuck her. He had always taken her fully clothed, always in a hurry to get back to fight his war in heaven, or to save the damn Winchesters. And he had never fucked her in a bed. On dirty grounds in shady rooms, against hard walls or on shabby tables, but never on silky white linen with soft comforting cushions. Her vessel hurt like hell and her demon self craved for release from this meat suit. Still she couldn´t wait to get fucked by him. Still she was utterly turned on by this kinky bastard. Her nipples turned painfully hard and pushed sharply against her shirt. Her lips drew back from her teeth and she gasped in longing despair.

"I sense we need to move this along," he noted, down-to-earth, not in the slightest arrogant. His wings broke free, hovering behind him like beautiful mighty shadows, making him look like the most invincible badass. 

She had never seen any angel wings. The sight of them fully exposed made her feel incredibly vulnerable. The silly hearts with wings design on his shorts would have been hilarious on any other day. The perfect ridiculous object to mock him. Today she only gazed at him, even if he wasn´t muscle packed or particularly tall. She had already learned how deceiving his looks were, how dangerously erotic the blazing power underneath the almost scrawny figure, a surreal magnetic aura she had been drawn to from the start. That´s why she opened her legs willingly to let him take her like he had dozens of times before, degrading her, fucking her with a force that would have injured any human girl beyond a spark of hope for recovery. 

An unusual smirk played on his lips. "Does the bitch want Lucifer that much? Maybe I can help just the same." He shocked her by going down on her, dipping his stern, angelic face into her wetness. "I was told this place is supposed to be the nexus of female lust..." His wings were bending back naturally, not being in the way at all, but right in front of her face, daring her to touch them. She didn´t but flinched back, yelping denial once more, and the sensation of his tongue, sweeping around, pleasing her nerves, increased her struggle. "Just fuck me, damn it! Get it over with!"

He just gripped her legs tighter and found the one delicate spot, licking around in slow stroking circles. "Mmm...."

Her resistance crumbled immediately. Tenderness was something she couldn´t handle. Not back as a human and even less now as a demon. An abomination that couldn´t help but leave her whining under his touch. His lack of experience he outweighed with an overwhelming enthusiasm, darting deeper, increasing the speed, making her buck again, but not to get him off, but to meet with his eager mouth, telling him with her body, what she had denied to tell him with words so many times. How much she wanted this. How much she wanted him, the freaking angel, the enemy, to lick her faster and further to make her come, again and again. "Oooh..." The unwanted moan just slipped past her lips. She couldn´t help it. "...fuck, yes!" She was outright begging, humiliating herself, and couldn´t care less. She had fucked various creatures of every kind, having felt desire and lust frequently, but never joy like this. She wanted him so much; she would have let him ravish her, ripping her to pieces, until nothing was left of her. He buried his whole face into her crotch, pressing and licking forcefully, his rabid mouth slurping and eating her up. The fire raced from her groin through her entire body, consuming every cell, until she burst open. "Oh Fuck!Yes!" Her vessel was shaking in his grip but his tongue never let go of caressing her clit. Her juices spilled without stopping, until she was soaking freakishly wet, and falling...falling...no...crashing into blissful oblivion....

He lifted his head, exhilarated by making her come so delightfully noisily, and caught her lips in an intense kiss to sharing everything in the heat of the moment. 

This shocked her as much as that she was still not sated after the waves of her orgasm ebbed away. Still in need of a rapid taking she forced herself not to beg for more. I want you in me. I want your cock. She didn´t realize her eyes were begging for her, as was her body, aching and tensing in frustration. 

The angel wasn´t gloating over his success, no, he just came to her, taking her with supernatural force, making her forget that she was a fucked-up evil bitch. He glided into her with one easy push, driving out the emptiness and even a bit of darkness. She moaned openly for his flesh and his light, feeling him consuming her completely, making her crumble and surrender like an average girl.

"Still wanting Lucifer?" he grunted, fucking her with strong slow strokes, while he started nibbling on her breasts.

"...no...not like...never like...oooh...sweet hell..."

Growling, he sucked harder on her nipples, so fiercely now that he was biting them raw.

His delight of doing her, the incarnation of evil, made her even hornier, and sent her flying higher and higher, as if she was the one who had wings. Just now his feathers brushed by her hands on his shoulders, and a bittersweet rush of sensations, like sparkling electricity, a whiteness so bright was filling her to the brim so that she came like never before. "...yes...ooohyes...oh..." 

He kept fucking her slow but hard, like he was the master of control, like he was suddenly the expert teaching her about how it was done. thrusting thrusting thrusting

His name slipped over her lips like a sensual prayer. "...oh Cas...Castiel..."

Saying his name broke every wall left between them. He paused and answered with the strangest sound, something frighteningly intense and divine. His embrace became unbearable, his wings bent further and further, edging under her shoulders, lifting her up with him, up and up, flying together to salvation; or was it damnation? 

In mindless joy she believed to hear singing and see his black feathers turning dazzling, blinding even. A second later, he exploded, charging her with his seed, making her crash and burn due to the fiercest purity known between heaven and hell, driving her into unconsciousness, no matter that she was a demon. 

Slightly out of breath himself, Castiel clung to her, rocking her quivering vessel, floating them gently back down into white comfort.

Gasping, she came around again. Overpowered by the weight of his body and his strength as well, she wriggled around to get free, sobbing once.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Don´t get cocky," she snapped, bewildered. No, he didn´t hurt her, but he had ripped a hidden part deep inside of her open, a part she thought had died a long time ago. The power he had over her frightened her to the core. She had never lost control like that, not even back then when she was still a human, not with any man or creature. She feared this. She feared him. She feared herself. "I have to leave."

"No."

"What?" She got caught in his blazing eyes but mostly by the smile he regarded her with. He never smiled. Certainly not at her.

"We are not done yet."

"Says who?"

"I do." Playfully, he licked the one salty tear off her cheek, cradling her into his arms, licking her bleeding lips, murmuring silly things in Enochian. Endearments he had never used or spoken before and never thought he even knew in the first place. It didn´t matter she couldn´t understand one syllable and therefore he had no point in saying them at all.

She put her hands to his shoulders and tried to push him off. "Stop it!"

"No," he purred hotly into her ear. "I prefer to do this until I am fairly practiced."

She slapped him over the head. "I´ll kill you!"

"Maybe later." He smiled, God-like. "Some day for sure." Naturally, he seized her left breast, licking the nipple, soothing the sore spots. "After you say my name again."

"Like hell I will!"

"I can wait forever," he simply said, snuggling along.

Fuck it! In spite of her rage, she caught herself stroking the wet curls at the back of his neck. Why shouldn´t I enjoy this for the time being? There is plenty of time to kill him later. She brushed the damp wings and another spark of light pierced through her, excruciatingly illuminating her ancient darkness. Damn!

 

*******************************************************************

 

At some point, she jerked awake, startled that she had been fallen asleep at all. She was a demon. Demons never sleep. It must be the damn meat suit. It was about time to get rid of it. Soft breathing tickled her ear and she turned her head. The pretty boy angel was lying next to her - fallen asleep, too. Oddly enough that satisfied her. His handsome face - and handsome he was, to say otherwise would be a lie - was perfectly still with long, dark eyelashes, casting beautiful dreamlike shadows... Oh stop it! How pathetic to wonder about the unimportant looks of some angel... Infuriated, she moved his hand away which was lying on her belly. 

He stirred and opened his eyes. 

The blue eternity in them was once more like a slap in her face. Here we go again. "I have to leave." Is this tiny rasping shit my voice?

"Yes."

Instantly, she jumped off the bed, looking for her clothes, trying not to mind him watching. Certainly, it wasn´t her first time being naked in front of a male, but his stare was more than she could handle at the moment. Wrong! His unblinking stare was something she could never handle.

"Mind the hunters."

She snapped her head around. He isn´t serious, is he? He can´t really care about what´s happening to me. 

The angel rose and flexed his hand. In a split second he was properly dressed and every hair on his head perfectly smoothed out.

Such a shame! "Sure, no problem, me being the evil bitch and all."

"Right." His mouth twitched, and his eyes sparkled like raindrops glittering in the sun. "We´ll be in touch."

Her stomach did a flip-flop. No fucking way. I need to stay away from you. She fled without saying goodbye.

 

*************************************************************************

 

The familiar fluttering sound announced his arrival.

"Hey, Cas."

"Dean." He looked around, inquiringly. "I heard you caught a demon."

"Yeah, one of the minor joys in my fucked up life." Dean grinned like a boy who had won his first car race. "How do you know?"

He shuffled with his feet. "A rumor." The knot cramping in his stomach was not logical. It was good that Dean had caught her. It was right. Still he felt like a traitor. No. Worse. Alone again. "How did you do it?"

"That was a little weird. I caught her lingering around the house. I don´t know how the bitch could get that careless even if she´s sick. A severe fever. Maybe too much hellfire." Dean chuckled. "Your timing is perfect. I´m just on my way to kill her." He rushed off to the basement.

Soundless but strangely frantic Castiel hurried along.

In the panic room the demon was strapped to the bed inside a devil´s trap. There were several marks of beatings on her but worse looking were the deep burns on her arms and face. 

The fire already races deep. Maybe it is too late anyway. For a few seconds Castiel just looked at her. He had missed her. Not being able to see her had felt like torture. Not being able to be close to her had felt worse. Lord, have mercy!

Dean rubbed his hands. "Let´s get started."

"What about the hour you promised I could have with her first?"

Dean´s head jerked around. "What?"

The angel´s expression was blank.

"You didn´t even know what I meant by that."

"I know now."

Dean´s jaw dropped. "She´s an abomination. You said so yourself."

"You said I can have an hour."

They faced each other having one of their frequent staring contests. Dean realized that Castiel had the same look about him as on the day when Dean was taunting him: The last time I got looked at in this way I was getting laid. But the burning fire in the angel´s eyes was not about him but the demon bitch. That hurt. No. That stung. "Fine! Roll yourself in demon!" He walked out, slamming the door shut.

Instantly she opened her eyes. "Hey, Clarence. Did you come to take my last confession?"

"No."

"What then? Having a little more fun before your boy kills me? More lessons from the pizza man?" She grimaced with pain. 

"Not now. Maybe later."

"Don´t flatter yourself."

"Why should I do that?" With the slightest flex of his finger he opened her handcuffs and released her. Even without a devil´s trap she wouldn´t run from him. Not now. Not ever. "Remember that it was you who didn´t stop me from doing what we have done. Again and again."

"So it´s my fault now? Jesus fucking Christ! You´re a male after all."

"My apologies." His powers were not strong enough to heal her instantly, but he was able to heal her in time. "I´ll try not to hurt you...that much." He put a featherlight kiss on her arm.

She cursed his name. His true name.

 

*************************************************************************

 

Screaming floated through the house and disturbed the stillness in Bobby´s kitchen.

"What the hell?" Dean startled, spilling half of the drink, he had just poured himself.

"What is he doing to her?" Sam asked, bewildered. "I always thought the walls of this room were sound-proofed."

"Maybe he´s torturing her to get information. And I thought..." Dean broke off. Maybe this was how sex with angels went. He couldn´t know for sure, right? Hadn´t he learned in the last years that angels weren´t nice and sweet guardians but warriors of the Lord. He still knew almost nothing about them. Certainly not how they got laid. So what? He didn´t care for the bitch or the hell she was going through. She was getting what she deserved. "Cas certainly knows what he´s doing."

Sam nodded but didn´t look happy. 

This soft spot Sammy has for demons, Dean realized, annoyed. Will it ever go away?

The screaming continued to rise and fall with rich excellence.

 

*****************************************************************************

 

Exactly an hour later, Castiel walked in, looking a bit ruffled.

"You smell like evil." Dean smirked. "Having fun?"

"No."

"Is she dead then?"

"No."

"Okay, what´s your plan?"

"I need a few things. I´ll be back." crack

He was gone. Dean shook his head in frustration. "I hate when he does that." 

The next second the angel was back, holding a bag in his hand. 

"What is this?" Dean snarled, slightly exasperated.

"Magic weeds to improve the healing process." He rushed back to the basement. 

"Son of a bitch!" Dean jumped up and ran after him.

Sam followed them a bit slower. 

Dean chased Cas down to the basement, howling insults, but was stumped when he found the demon trashing on the bed and Castiel trying to hold her down. "What´s going on? Is this an angel kink?"

"It´s like you already figured a very severe fever literally burning her up." Cas tightened his grip on the furiously shaking demon.

"Where is it coming from?" He noticed that the burns on Meg´s body had already started fading.

"Me."

"What? How? What the hell did you do?"

"Shared my purity."

Dean realized how naive he had been. "You fucked her?"

"That was what the hour was for, right?"

"I meant earlier than today?"

Castiel blinked in all innocence. "Generally, yeah."

"Why for God´s sake?"

"She was there," Castiel simply justified. And that was the truth. She had been there for him when nobody else was.

"It doesn´t matter. I´ll kill her anyway."

"Dean, she´s safe and sound under my wing."

"For what fucked up reason?"

"Naturally to save her from eternal damnation." 

"You think she´s worth saving?" 

"Everybody is worth saving, Dean. I raised you from perdition, didn´t I. She wasn´t that lucky."

Dean growled, sulking, and turned to have a go at Meg instead. "I never thought you would become an angel´s bitch some day." He was expecting an angry response, an attack even. None of it happened, no, the demon instead started sobbing.

"Don´t call her that," Castiel snapped, turning back to her, wrapping her tightly into his arms, holding her until her body went limp and tears spilled like rain from her eyes. "Easy." 

She opened her mouth but no scream came out, only a harsh whisper. "Make it stop, Clarence, make it stop."

"I will - eventually."

"Fuck you."

He pressed his cheek to hers, whispering the silliest things in Enochian into her ear. 

She gave a strangled laugh. "Kinky bastard." And the angel smiled as if he had received the sweetest compliment. "I´ll take care of you. I´ll take care of everything."

Dean huffed and stormed out. "Freaking angels and their bitches!"

Sam, who had been watching from outside, shut the door carefully, and followed his brother upstairs. "You always said he should have a little fun."

"Not with a demon."

"Only with the hookers you pick out for him, right?"

"Shut up!"

"Are you jealous?" Sam realized, surprised.

"Funny!"

"No, I´m serious."

"One more word and I´ll kill you."

 

*********************************************************

 

Some angel came to take her up to heaven. But it was not the angel with the blue eyes. Not her angel. Not the one with the smoothest feathers in the universe. So she said no to heaven. What does heaven matter without him? God was angry and sent her straight back to hell. There all creatures had black eyes like her own. She stumbled around, whispering his name, while tears were running down her face, cutting into her flesh. All the demons started laughing maliciously...stupid pathetic bitch....stupid pathetic bitch....

The softest flutter made her open her eyes.

"Hello, Meg." He was back for a visit. "What were you dreaming about?" 

His eyes were bluer than ever. A sudden longing to touch him gripped her, a longing so strong it made her skin prickle. She didn´t remember at what moment she had stopped wishing him dead, but she remembered clearly how hot she had been for him right from the start, just wanting a kiss like crazy. And then he had thrown her into the fire like garbage. "Nothing." She didn´t want him to know and hid her ugliness in the shadows.

"Are you still feverish?"

Next time it was her who had tricked him by kissing him to steal his angel sword. The trick had worked out fine but then he had kissed her back and nothing was ever the same again. His unique and sensational taste stuck to her since and she had figured that in the end her trick had backfired and put her in this untold misery. "No." Dressed in an old pullover and some leggings from Bobby´s dead wife, she already felt uneasy, but his presence simply took her breath away. She wanted him so badly it was beyond embarrassing. How pathetic to fall for an angel. A virgin angel on top of that. Not anyone, not even the Winchesters, was able to make her feel this way. Helpless. Needy. Sappy. Even though she had already fucked him many times, she couldn´t stop fantasizing about doing him again and again. She wanted to please him and be pleased in return. Yes, the worst kind of fever raced through her body, a fever she thought she had become immune to, a long, long time ago. What will happen to me? What shall I do? Where shall I go?

He raised a questioning eyebrow, looking slightly amused, like he could read all of her thoughts. "What is it?"

No way in hell she would ask him for anything. "I know you love Dean."

He shrugged. "Dean and I do share a very profound bond. It would be a lie to say otherwise."

"Yeah."

"Dean is human and God told us to love the humans. That doesn´t mean I can´t care for anyone else. Someone who cared for me in a time when nobody else did."

"I never cared for you." She snorted. "Some angelic illusions you have." She tried to look smug but failed terribly under his intense gaze. "And stop the mind reading shit!"

"I can´t read any mind without touching."

"I highly doubt that."

He started walking around in his deliberate slow but gripping stroll. "So you don´t care for me, not a little bit? Why were you caught lingering around the house of your enemies then? Who or what were you looking for?"

She winced. "Certainly not you."

"Why are you still here then?"

"The Winchesters..."

"...can do nothing to you due to my protection, and you know that."

"Where am I supposed to go? Cloud-seeding with you?"

"If you like to call it that?" Casually, he loosened his tie, and yanked it off. "And I´d like that, yeah, but first I need you to survive."

His affectionate words were utterly unexpected and wounded her deeper than the sharpest steel. "They´ll stigmatize you as a traitor for helping me. They´ll kill you."

"Not likely. I´m an Angel of the Lord. Above all I don´t care."

"Castiel," she whispered, anguished. She was done lying to him. She was done hiding. "I want you."

"I do not understand." Curious, he cocked his head, gifting her with a captivating divine smile by which she was smitten for eternity. "Didn´t you have me?"

"Not all of you."

"I see." His smile deepened as well as the light in his eyes. 

The next second she found herself tightly wrapped up in his arms. "I´m still a demon," she surrendered beyond breathless, craving for a kiss, but also for redemption for the first time ever. "I´m no good."

"Yet I can do this," he teased wryly, and kissed her. 

Passionately, she kissed him back, drinking every drop of his angelic purity, and even though her lips got blistered again, everything was good and clean and soulful. "Oh Castiel."

And the angel embraced her with his beautiful wings, lighting her dark core up like a fireball.

In return she gave up her Christian name, a name she thought she had forgotten ages ago.

 

*********************************************************

 

A great deal later, Castiel strolled into the kitchen, interrupting a very serious discussion between Dean and Bobby.

"Having a good time?" Dean taunted, upset that the angel looked pretty damn flushed.

"Am I supposed to talk about it?" Cas countered smugly.

"Hell no," Dean groaned in agony. "You´re so far up her ass I wouldn´t believe a word..."

"You don´t have to be mean. I was never in her ass." He blinked a few times and cleared his throat. "But I wonder...is it custom for females to swallow the seed of men?"

Dean spat the mouthful of whiskey he had just gulped all over the table.

Bobby glared at him and fetched a cloth from the counter. "If you can´t behave yourself you´re the one cleaning up."

"I´m the one not behaving?" Dean wiped the mess he had made around rather than up. "He´s the one siding with demons." 

"I don´t," Castiel emphasized heatedly. "I know I should stop this. But I can´t help feeling for her."

"Great!" Dean scoffed passionately, swinging the wet cloth around, dripping on Bobby´s papers. 

Bobby snatched the cloth from Dean. "No, Castiel, not all women swallow the seed of man voluntarily. Some are forced to do it, some get paid to do it, yet some do it just out of love."

"Love?" Castiel frowned, perfectly puzzled. "Love is not an option."

"Yeah? Certainly Meg has a thing for angels," Bobby grumbled, observing the mess Dean had done to the papers on his desk. "Think of Lucifer."

Castiel winced. "I´m not like Lucifer."

"No, you´re not." Dean patted his shoulder. "Don´t listen to him."

"Angels and demons," Bobby declared matter-of-factly. "It´s an ancient story."

"This is Cas we´re talking about," Dean argued with all his heart. "He knows we are his friends and that we can´t let Meg get away."

The angel smiled like the devil. "It´s already done. I set her free." Just like that he zapped away.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

 

***************************************************************

 

In the end, after causing complete disaster, the broken shell of a fallen from grace, crashed and burnt angel, who once had called himself even God, went looking for the one creature who would give him comfort no matter what he had done. 

And she was found.


End file.
